Deja Vu Much
by gottalovemesomeanime1765
Summary: What if Lucy accidently goes to edolas again and Edolas Lucy goes to earth land how is the guild going to fix this situation!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

They say things happen for a reason but I seriously cant find a reason for why this happened to me as I face the Fairy Tail guild my eyes widend into shock, I felt my head hurt as a sudden screetching pain rushed in, and soon I felt my knees buckle as they hit the hard concrete floor the darkness soon swooped in my last thoughts were about what the hell happened to me and why was I back here in edolas.

Now I'm starting to hear voices maybe Natsu was right I am weird.

**There we go I am done with my first chapter of this fanfic I am sorry if it was short next time I will make it longer I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok as I promised a longer chapter hope you enjoy oh and I don't own Fairy Tail**

''What is she doing here?''

''I found her in front of the guild and brought her here but I wonder what happened to her?''

''Yeah that bastard vanished out of no where and soon this other Lucy chick magicly appears!''

''Levy calm down, there's surely a reason behind this''

'Man why are they so loud cant they see im sleeping over here!' As I stirred in bed I felt arms around me oh wait arms aren't I in bed! I slowly flicker my eyelids open to see Natsu carrying me I smile only to realize two things this is Edolas Natsu holding me in front of the whole guild and two, every member of Fairy Tail are surrounding us that's nice.

3…Wait

2….A

1…Minute

I took a deep breath and let out a yell as I realized his hand was touching my ass, I felt him trip as I quickly head butted him soon I was out of his arms and onto the floor blushing madly note to self no matter what world you get yourself into Natsu will always be a pervert no matter what situation we are in. As I got on my knees I felt strong footsteps getting closer and closer to me then I heard a strong voice looming over me while Edolas Natsu cried in the corner of the guild due by the concussion I have giving him 5 seconds ago I guess I have to forgive him later for that little incedent back there, I gulped as I looked up to see a familiar bookworm looming over me with a pissed off look on her face ''Yo, your Lucy from last time right !'' she demanded with a stern voice ''You better explain what the hell is going on and now!'' At that moment I knew it was time to explain.

But how can I, if I can't find a explanation for this as well.

**Edolas Lucy P.O.V**

What happened to me one second I was giving Natsu one of my punishments then I just collapsed

where am I any ways I feel slightly different I don't know if that's a good thing or bad tthing

''Ice-Brain call Wendy now!'' Is that a voice that sounds like Natsu but there's something off about his voice he sounds more like Earth Land Natsu. ''Oi Natsu calm down Wendy is coming!'' Is that Gray and what do they mean bring Wendy?

''Natsu put her down I'm going to treat her right away!'' Im going to beat up Natsu later for holding me like this it is very un-Natsu like to do this and now im even more worried about where I am, could I possibly be at Earth Land.

''Natsu-san help me take Edolas Lucy to the infirmary quickly her life is on the line!'' That was the last thing I heard before I have fully losen my consciousness

**The first the two chapters were short next chapter is when I will start making the chapters longer hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres a new chapter I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Lucy P.O.V**

''Well y-you see'' I chuckle nervously

''It all started because I needed to pay my rent so Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and I took a job.''

**Flash Back**

''_**Natsu are you sure this is the way'' I whisper as we have gone through a underground passage and haven't found a way out in hours that and it gave me the creeps. Natsu smiled confidently as we turned to a right.**_

''_**Yeah Happy says he can smell a town nearby!''**_

''_**Aye!''**_

_**I did a swat drop ''Natsu you do know Happy has no sence of direction right?'' Erza soon got tired following Happy around in circles and found a way out herself I wouldn't call it exactly safy judging on how many feet high we are from toching the land Gray has noticed this before any of us and asked Erza the one thing we have all been wondering about ''Oi Erza are you sure this is even safe?''**_

_**Erza nodded as she crossed her arms '' simple happy and charla are going to fly us down there.''**_

_**I was the last to touch land mostly because Happy almost dropped me from 50 feet in the air to a lake right below us about two times so he had to carry me with Charla because he complained I was 'to heavy to carry' stupid cat I'll show him to heavy!**_

''_**Charla want some fish!''**_

''_**Hmph!''**_

_**Happy never gives up does he? I look at Gray who has been looking around the town ''Erza, isn't it to queit?''asked Gray Erza nodded getting suspicious ''Yes it's too queit Natsu,Lucy,Gray keep your guard up at all times!'' As we all walked in silence I swore I heard something behind me I turned around to only see a stranded bunny oh great still there is something off about this place like for example theres no signs of life anywhere. Suddenly a poor old women gravely hurt stumbled apun us with a huge claw gash on her face she pleaded us **_

''_**W-wizards help us!'' Erza quickly caught her as she stumbled over ''Ma'am what happened?'' The old women looked at me horrified ''Get her it was her doing!''Natsu quickly walked up infront of me in a protective matter ''Lucy has nothing to do with this.'' ''No boy your wrong she has the same magical source of energy as him I cant be mistaken!''Gray walked up next to Natsu deciding it was his turn to speak '' What do you mean explain your prpose now.'' Erza helped the woman stand on her feet I gave Ntasu a ''Its ok'' and slowly he walked next to me the woman put her hand over my heart I looked down to see her surprised by her sudden action she smiled ''You have a warm and kind heart you always know what is wrong and what is right but you are going to have many hardships in the future and along that way you wil have to over come him'' Him was she talking about my father no he's already passed so who I cleared my throat as I spoke up ''Who is this him your speaking of?'' The old woman stared into my eyes ''Those eyes I have seen them before I am sure of it.'' Ok this is getting weirder by the second I noticed charla jump out of Wendy's arms as expecting something to happen. **_

''_**That man don't let him steal your eyes no matter what !'' she demanded I felt her breathing becoming quicker by the minute is she going to hyperventilate ? ''Calm down plea-'' ''No!, girl listen to me that man has eyes cold as snow, smile wicked as a witches, and most importantly he has-!'' She fell to the ground no longer living I placed my hand over my heart as I stared at her deseaced body I looked up at Erza who didn't look surprised at the slightest soon she sharply looked at me ''Lucy you will stay by Natsu , Gray , and Wendy at all costs Happy you are in charge If something happens call me ok '' in a blink Erza was off Wendy turned around and grabbed Charla ''Whats wrong Charla?'' '''Its nothing but something is telling me something bad is going to happen.**_

** Ok this is part one of Lucys Flash back Please review and tell me what you guys think about this fanfiction so far do you like it love or hate it with all your guts **

**Im out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Please leave me a review of what you think about the chapter because that helps a lot_

_I don't own Fairy Tail now to the chapter!_

_**I don't know if I should be worried by the fact that Erza left Happy in charge or because of what that old hag told me, it seems like I have a shit face right now because Charla has noticed it. ''Lucy don't worry about what the woman told you'' **_

_**Natsu gave a quick nod ''Yeah, besides I won't let anybody lay a finger on you Lucy!''**_

_**I slightly blushed as that warm feeling came to me again I gave a quick smile to reassure them I'm ok ''Me worried about that! Ha I'm just worried that Happy is in charge!'' Happy quickly flew by me pouting ''Natsu, Lucy is being mean to me!'' ''am not!''**_

''_**Where are we going Flame-Brain!'' **_

''_**Shut up Ice stripper!''**_

''_**What did you call me!''**_

''_**You heard me right don't make me repeat it!'' That pretty sums up the whole trip**_

_**Natsu and Gray later broke it up to my satisfaction as we walked to who knows where the air became chilly all of a sudden I tried to warm myself up with my body heat ''Its freezing out here!'' I complained usually this is the time everyone argues that its not cold and that im getting weirder every passing day but this time no one responded so of course I got worried ''Hey are you guys o-'' **_

'''_I've found you Heartfilia!''_

_**Fear struck my body as I turned around to face the poisonous voice, but the man didn't give me time to do so as he gave me a strong smack from behind the last thing I heard was Natsus furious voice, Wendy's gasp , and Grays Ice make lance**__**.**_

_**End of flash back**_

''that's all I know I have no memory about what happened to me after that I'm sorry''

There was a silence even Natsu stopped to listen, Mira Jane walked up to me ''Lucy-san if you don't mind do you know why that man sent you here?'' I shook my head ''No'' Mira Jane nodded and asked Juvia to go to the attick and find a book with a green cover over it Juvia quickly went to fetch it while Gray insisted on not leaving his Juvia-chan all alone so he has gone with her. Mira Jane faced me ''don't worry Lucy-san you helped us right so we will help you too only on one condition'' oh crap conditions no one told me about this! I gulped and asked her what the condition was only to receive a wink from her ''You have to tell me who you love back on Earth Land!''

Yep Mira Jane is always the same no matter what world you go to I chuckle ''D-don't you think that's a bit to personal?'' Yep how do I get myself out of this one Mira Jane gave me a quick smile and gave me a simple ''Nope''

All of a sudden I felt a huge urge of vomiting Natsu quickly in a very shy scared manner approached me and gave me a bucket ''Thank you Nats-Bleehhhhh'' Cans quikly ran over to me and pulled my hair back before something unfortunate happened to it ''Lucy have you been drinking?'' Drinking what gave her that idea! ''W-what there's no way I would ever do tha-blahhhhh'' Wendy quickly left to bring me some medicine oh Kami I hope everyone back on Earth Land are doing better than over here.

**Edolas Lucy P.O.V**

-Yawn- ''Well that was a nice nap now to go beat up Levy!'' Oh yeah that's right I'm not in Edolas anymore I'm in a infirmary, the room looks pretty well taken better than the stuffy one back home speaking of home will I ever go back to Edolas?

I heard the door click open to reveal the one and only pink haired man I have set my eyes on since I first saw him Natsu Dragneel.

**Just wanted to add a bit of Drama with Edo Lucys feelings for this Natsu I'm so evil lol!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Ok I have made my decision I am going to continue Déjà Vu Much I'm so sorry I scared you guys! so expect a chapter soon ok!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Im back with Déjà vu Much hope you all enjoy this chapter! I don't own Fary Tail also please leave a review now to the story!**

**Edolas Lucy POV**

Natsu gave me a quick smile

''Your finally awake''

I nodded as I held up my fists.

''You know what Natsu? I think you deserve one of my punishments!''

Natsu started laughing why is he laughing? What is wrong with this guy I just told him I was going to give him a beating and he shrugged it off as if I was lying!

''Nice one scary Lucy!''

I felt a vain pop on my forehead

''IM NOT SCARY!''

Natsu started laughing even harder as if I was lying to myself what a asshole! Natsus laughter soon died he looked at me straight forward and spoke

''Tell me why are you here and do you have any clue about what happened?''

Sooner or later I knew it was time to explain, what is Natsu going to do when I tell him I don't have a clue or a single hint about what happened?

I notice Natsu heading for the door

''I'm going to call gramps and tell him your awake.''

I nodded as I look down to the floor Natsu turned the door knob not before turning his head to see me and giving me a confidant toothy smile.

''Don't you worry scary Lucy just believe in the guild and me, We will find a way to send you back home.''

Just like that he left me alone in this cold room.

''Can I really trust him?'' I whisper as I look at the door I don't know why I'm doubting Natsu after every one and him went through to help me and the guild back at Edolas I should trust him right?

The door clicked open to reveal a beautiful women with scarlet red hair wait a second scarlet hair this is Erza I quickly grabbed the nearest thing near me and held up a lamp in self-defense I noticed this Erza look at me confusion written all over her face

''What's the matter?''

I felt sweat dripple down as she approached me how did Erza Knighwalker find me?

''Don't come near me Knightwalker! I'm not afraid to use this!''

Erza started to slightly smirk as she held back her laughter

''I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail not Erza Knightwalker if you're wondering.''

I carefully put the lamp down she was telling the truth I felt relived.

''Psh it wasn't as if I was scared I was just defending myself just in case it was a um-ah-er you see-''

Erza grinned as she crossed her arms in a bored like manner

''Look Lucy do you mind explaining what happened?''

I placed my hand over my forehead as a sudden pain came in I shook my head

''No I don't remember anything.''

Erza placed a hand over my shoulder I quickly look at her I'm not used to having Erza this close to me but something told me that I had to get used to it.

''Think hard about it and tell me when you remember something.''

I nodded as I did as she said no matter what I have to remember this situation I'm in not just me but Earthland me are in is not a happy matter but no matter how hard I forced myself I couldn't get not even a bit of my memory back about what happened, I stood up and softly shoved Erza out of the way.

''Lucy get back in bed you're in no condition to be getting up!''

I hated this I hated being useless all the time I pulled back my fist and punched the wall in front of me.

''DAMN!''

Erza pulled back my arm and threw me onto the bed

''Look if you want to make you condition worse than it is you can! But you can't let out your anger like that.''

Then what can I do!? I wanted to yell if I can't even remember a simple thing like a memory! But no words escaped my lips I sat up and looked for my whip. Erza shook her head and let one of her bangs fall over one eye.

''Look Lucy stop and think for a moment even if you do something about this, that isn't going to solve anything it's just going to make this situation worst.''

She's smart just like Knightwalker she already caught up to my plan I guess I have no choice but to hear her out now.

''You need to believe in this guild more, we are more powerful than you think.''

I finally got the courage to speak

''It's not that!''

Erza looked up to the roof as if she was thinking at the moment she finally glanced back at me and walked out the door.

''Natsu and everyone are coming in a bit.''

I stared at the back of her head as she silently left I don't understand this Erza at all this Erza is even more confusing than the one back at Edolas but maybe I should try to remember just like Erza told me rushing in on my own isn't going to help an one not even myself so I closed my eyes and began to relax but the shooting head ache isn't letting me concentrate I placed my hand over my forehead once again.

And soon images rushed in a man he had a bag over his shoulders and he was clutching a knife with the sharpest edge I have ever seen, there was blood everywhere, and then I saw myself running away from him what's going on I don't remember this happening ever so why am I trembling am I imagining things?

''_**Stay still you little brat this won't hurt you one bit!''**_

My head' it feels as if it going to explode I start screaming what's going on why am I hearing a voice why won't that voice just leave me alone!

''_**BRAT I TOLD YOU TO STAY STILL!''**_

What's going on!

''**But I don't want to! your scaring me mister!''**

That sounds like a child's voice could it possibly be mine I just want this to end but those voices they won't stop flooding my mind!

''_**Then I might as well kill you already LAYLA!''**_

Layla! I think I've heard that name before

''**ARGHHH!''**

That shrieking scream it scared me I fell off of the bed sobbing and screaming

''SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE!''

A knife the man grabbed it he had shining red hair and evil black eyes the man ran to the girl she had blond hair and she looked exactly like me what's going on!

''_**You know what brat you aren't even worth killing you such a pity.''**_

Out of nowhere a image of a women came to my mind she was carrying a baby in her arms as she tugged a piece of the babies hair behind her ear

''**How are you doing Lucy want to go somewhere with your mommy?''**

Lucy?

''**Im sure you will make a splendid Heartfilia someday!''**

Heartfilia? Does she mean Earthland Lucy but how does this have to do with anything?

I couldn't take the pain anymore my whole body is feeling numb the last thing I heard was a voice that sounded much like Mira Jane let out a yell what did she say again oh yeah something about

An emergency and to bring the master immediately.

I closed my eyes and collapsed.

**Phew done with this chapter it actually took me a while to write, but that's fine right?**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter leave a review and I'm out!**


End file.
